De la Comunicación, Nace el Amor
by LadyNini
Summary: Época de los merodeadores. Sirius Black siempre salia con las chicas más guapas del colegio, nunca creyó en la palabra "amor", por lo que cuando se ve frente a Nat Smith, la mejor amiga de su ex, se comienza a plantear la posibilidad de estar equivocado.


**¡HE VUELTOOO! WOOOOOOO**

**Mis pequeñas he regresado renovada tras un largo, largo, largo periodo de no escribir, he vuelto con las pilas mega puestas, aps... es verdadm antes escribia con otro nombre, ahora soy LadyNini y volvi con mas y mejores ideas ^-^**

**Este va a ser mi primer fic en esta nueva etapa de escritora, siempre quise escribir uno de los merodeadores, porque me encantan, espero de corazon les guste, aunque el siguiente fic sera uno mas tradicional de los que me gustan a mi, los Draco/Ginny, se viene uno que me ha llevado mucho tiempo planearlo :)**

**Sin mas preambulos los dejo con el primer capitulo de "De la comunicación, Nace el amor", disfrutenlooo**

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Capitulo 1: "Natalie Smith"**

**by: LadyNini**

El sol iluminaba los jardines del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las aguas del lago tranquilas como la leche, seguramente el calamar estaría durmiendo, las aves cantando felices de la vida y muchas parejas de enamorados cogidos de la mano, abrazados o simplemente besándose esparcidos por el lugar.

Pero nos vamos a centrar en una persona en particular que resaltaba de las demás, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque estaba sola, pero esto no parecía incomodarla, se encontraba sentada apoyada en el gran roble que estaba a orillas del lago, se había sacado los calcetines y los zapatos y sus pies se encontraban sumergidos en el agua cristalina, tenia las piernas flexionadas y sobre ellas había un cuaderno muggle común y corriente, ya que según sus propias palabras "son mucho mas efectivos que los pergaminos cuando quieres mantener orden"

La chica de cabello castaño, jugaba distraídamente con uno de sus rizos enredándolo en el dedo y soltándolo mientras trazaba líneas distraídamente sobre el papel. Levantó la vista un momento y la poso en unos pájaros que volaban tranquilamente sobre ella, entonces volvió a posar su mirada en el papel, se sorprendió un poco al ver allí una pareja tomada de la mano, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que la chica se parecía muchísimo a ella misma y el chico no tenia cara… suspiro un tanto resignada y cerro el cuaderno, tomo su mochila que se encontraba a un lado y metió el cuaderno dentro. Volvió a dejar la mochila en su lugar y recostó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, cerro los ojos y justo en ese momento…

- ¡Nat!- La chica giro la cabeza cansada y abrió un poco los ojos, vio como una chica rubia de estupendo cuerpo y gran belleza se acercaba un tanto furiosa, volvió su cabeza a su puesto y cerro nuevamente los ojos- Nat!- La chica ni caso hacía, lo que enojo aun mas a la rubia- ¡Nataly Caroline Smith!

Esta ves la chica, llamada Nataly como bien había dicho su amiga, y mas conocida como Nat, abrió los ojos con cansancio y los posó en la rubia

- ¿Que pasa "Gugu"?- Respondió la chica haciendo cierto énfasis en el sobrenombre

- ¡No te hagas la graciosa Nataly! ¡Y no me llames así!- Dijo la chica subiendo el tono de voz mientras ponía las manos en su cintura en pose enojada- ¡Explícame porque te fuiste! ¡Se suponía que iríamos juntas a Hogsmeade! ¡Te busque por todos lados!

Nat se levantó con un poco de dificultad y saco los pies del agua tomo su varita y con un simple hechizo sus pies ya estaban secos

- ¿No crees que es un día hermoso, Agus?

- ¡No me cambies el tema Nataly!- Grito mas fuerte la chica- ¡Responde antes de que pierda la paciencia!

- Simplemente… creí que Black seria mejor compañía que yo el día de los enamorados…- Respondió la chica sin darle mayor importancia mientras se ponía los calcetines y los zapatos

- ¿Que?- Pregunto Agustina sin poder creer lo que oía- ¡¿Me dejaste plantada porque creíste que prefería pasar el día con Sirius antes que contigo?

- La verdad… si- Respondió Nat terminando de abrocharse su zapato

- Pero… pero ¡que rayos te hizo pensar eso!

- Bueno… el hecho de que siempre andes diciendo lo atractivo que crees que Sirius Black es, y que justo hoy, que por cierto es el día de los enamorados, el te pidiera que fueran juntos a Hogsmeade y que no pararas de sonreír coquetamente, tal ves… solo tal ves… me dio una idea…- Respondió la chica sarcásticamente

- Pero yo te había dicho que iríamos juntas al pueblo, para comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños! Por mucho que Sirius me guste, nunca rompería contigo ¿Y sabes por que?- Pregunto la chica acercándose hacia Nat y quedando a escasos centímetros de ella- Por que eres mi mejor amiga! Y te quiero mucho! Los chicos vienen y van, pero las amigas son para toda la vida

- Yo también te quiero mucho Agus, tu también eres mi mejor amiga pero hoy es un día en el que tres son multitud, y nosotras podemos ir cualquier otro fin de semana a comprar mi regalo, no es como si mi cumpleaños fuera mañana, aun queda un mes entero!

- Pero yo quería pasar este día contigo para que…- Pero no siguió, se quedo en silencio y bajo la mirada

- Para que yo no lo pasara sola- Termino Nataly sonriendo algo triste pero cambio su expresión- Es muy dulce de tu parte Agus, y de verdad que lo aprecio mucho… pero no tienes que perderte este día especial por mi! Menos aun cuando es Black, el chico por el que babeas hace tres años, y con el que estoy segura estarías mejor que conmigo.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, aun es temprano y el debe estar por ahí, ve a buscarlo y pasa un fantástico día junto a el- Dijo la chica abrazando a Agustina- Ve y diviértete, ya mañana me contaras como les fue.

- En serio no quiero dejarte sola Nat- Insistió Agustina

- Y yo en serio no quiero arruinar tu día, así que o vas con Sirius, o no te hablo nunca mas- Respondió Nat seriamente

- De acuerdo- Acepto finalmente Agustina, luego abrazo a su amiga- Eres la mejor, te quiero mucho

- Yo igual, ahora ve!

Agustina dirigió una última mirada a su amiga antes de salir corriendo rumbo al castillo. Nat se quedo un rato allí paseando la mirada por las parejitas que habían decidido quedarse en el colegio en ves de ir al pueblo, se volvió hacia el lago y vio su reflejo en el, Nat no era de esas chicas que atraían las miradas de los hombres cuando la veían pasar, al contrario… pasaba mas desapercibida que otra cosa, su cuerpo era bastante normal, no tenia mucho pecho ni era muy alta, al contrario era bajita y no era ni muy delgada ni muy gorda… mas bien algo intermedio, tenia su guatita de pan como le llaman todos, pero tampoco se acomplejaba mucho por eso, su cabello era castaño , muy normal con rizos desde la mitad del pelo hacia abajo, le llegaba unas dos manos por debajo de los hombros, los ojos también eran castaños bastante normales, la verdad es que no era fea, pero las había cien veces mejor que ella, y una de esas, era su mejor amiga Agustina, sonrió tristemente y recogió su mochila del suelo para luego emprender el camino hacia el colegio con desgana, subió las escaleras lentamente con la vista perdida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego a la biblioteca que era donde pasaba el tiempo cuando no estaba con Agus.

Entro saludando con una sonrisa a la bibliotecaria quien le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma, y fue a parar a la mesa que siempre utilizaba cuando iba, pero se percato de que estaba ocupada…

- Disculpa yo…- Dijo la chica para llamar la atención de la persona que se encontraba allí, cuando dicha persona levantó la cabeza, Nat se percato que no se trataba de otro que de Remus Lupin, quien tranquilamente leía un libro sobre DCAO- Oh yo… lo lamento no sabia que… disculpa, no quería molestarte

- No, no molestas- Dijo el chico sonriendo- Dime, que querías…

- Nada, una estupidez… es que… yo suelo sentarme en esta mesa siempre que vengo y… olvídalo… es una idiotez de mi parte…

- Oh! No te preocupes, me cambio de mesa si así lo prefieres- Añadió el chico sin dejar de sonreír dulcemente

- No, no te molestes… yo puedo irme a otra mesa, total… esta mesa le pertenece a la biblioteca no a mi… y llegaste primero así que…

- Si quieres la compartimos… es bastante grande y yo no necesito tanto espacio

- De acuerdo, si a ti no te molesta a mi tampoco- Acepto la chica sentándose a un lado de Remus

- Ningún problema- Dijo nuevamente sonriendo y volviendo la vista a su libro

Nat abrió su mochila y saco nuevamente el cuaderno en el que anteriormente había estado dibujando, saco la pluma y el tintero y empezó a dibujar tranquilamente.

- Cualquiera pensaría que la gente viene a la biblioteca a estudiar o a culturizarse un poco mas- Dijo la divertida voz de Remus Lupin a su lado, levantó la vista de su dibujo y giro la cabeza hacia el chico que la miraba divertido

- Si, es cierto… pero no tengo nada que estudiar… y mis tareas están todas al día… además… me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero estar tranquila- Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Se a lo que te refieres…

- El silencio de este lugar es acogedor- Susurro Nat paseando la vista por el lugar

- Exacto! Eres la primera persona que comprende eso, mis amigos lo encuentran una estupidez- Terminó de decir el chico sin parar de sonreír ni un segundo

- Agustina tampoco lo entiende- Sonrió Nat, se rieron en silencio por lo dicho y luego el chico le tendió la mano

- Soy Remus Lupin

- Ya lo sabia… digo… quien en toda la escuela no sabe quienes son los merodeadores…- Respondió la chica estrechando su mano

- Oh vaya…. Pues… lamento no saber tu nombre- Dijo un poco avergonzado

- No pasa nada, no muchos lo saben, y lo prefiero así- Respondió la chica sonriendo- Soy Nataly Smith, Nat si prefieres

- Bien, entonces Nat, y dime, que haces aquí el día de los enamorados, cualquiera diría que estarían todos en el pueblo haciéndose arrumacos- Dijo a modo de broma, pero al notar que la chica había bajado la vista avergonzada y se había sonrojado ligeramente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho- Perdona mi indiscreción yo no quería que…

- No te preocupes, es solo que no tengo nadie con quien pasar el día- Respondió Nat recuperándose

- Oh pues estamos iguales- Dijo el chico sonriendo

Y así continuaron hablando por un rato bastante largo, llevaban toda la tarde, ya casi era la hora de la cena, y ninguno de los dos había almorzado.

- Chicos, la biblioteca ya va a cerrar- Anuncio la bibliotecaria tranquilamente mientras dejaba unos libros en sus respectivos estantes

- Vaya! El tiempo ha pasado volando- Dijo Remus levantándose y estirando los brazos lo mas que podía- Voy a cenar, ¿vienes?

- Si, enseguida- Respondió Nat levantándose y guardando su cuaderno en la mochila

Salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron tranquilamente hacia el comedor donde ya estaba prácticamente todo el alumnado, entraron juntos y enseguida Remus divisó a sus amigos

- Nos vemos Nat- Dijo Remus con un gesto de la mano antes de irse hacia sus amigos.

Nat paso la vista por toda la mesa de Ravenclaw (Ndla: no lo había mencionado cierto? Wenu ellas están en ravenclaw XP) pero Agustina no se veía por ninguna parte, suspiro resignada y se sentó en un lugar apartado de los demás, abrió su mochila y saco nuevamente el mismo cuaderno de antes y siguió dibujando mientras comía un pedazo de pan.

- ¡Moony!- Grito James cuando lo vio llegar- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bastante tranquilo- Respondió el Licántropo sentando a un lado de James y frente a Peter ya que Sirius aun no llegaba- Y ustedes?

- Pues… no se si es el peor san Valentín que he pasado pero… no, si es el peor san Valentín que he pasado- Termino diciendo Peter mientras se echaba un pedazo de papa a la boca

- ¿Por que tan malo Peter?- Pregunto esta vez James

- Pues… digamos que escogí mal mi cita…- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros señalando a una chica de Gryffindor sentada un poco mas allá que cuchicheaba feliz de la vida con sus amigas- les diré algo… Patricia será muy guapa y todo… pero no tiene cerebro! Estuvo todo el día hablando de que el color rosa era mucho mejor que el rojo… ¿a quien rayos le importa eso?

- Te ayudo a sentir Wothmail- Le dijo James

- Pues al parecer a ti te fue mejor que a Peter- Le dijo Remus

- Pues la verdad si, pude impedir con honores la cita de Lily mientras mi cita ni se enteraba… es bastante tonta la pobre… pero por eso la escogí… ni me entere de lo que hablaba, me dignaba a asentir y reírme de ves en cuando, besos entre medio cuando lily no miraba y un "lo pase increíble" al despedirnos… siempre las deja locas- Dijo el chico restándole importancia - Bueno Moony, ¿y tu que hiciste?- Pregunto James sirviéndose ensalada

- Estuve en la biblioteca leyendo un poco… hasta que llego Nat y nos pusimos a conversar- Dijo simplemente el de cabellos dorados

- ¿Nat? ¿Quien es Nat?- Pregunto Peter mientras seguía comiendo

- Oh pues… es…- Miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y la vio comiendo sola en una esquina- Ella… la que esta comiendo allí

- ¿La autista?- Pregunto Peter

- ¡No es autista! Seguramente su amiga aun no llega a cenar… - Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Y que onda con ella Remsie? ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto James sonriendo.

- ¿Como me va a gustar si acabo de conocerla?- Respondió el chico sin quitar la vista de Nat quien justo en ese momento clavo su vista en el licántropo y le sonrió, Remus le sonrió de vuelta.

- Pues yo digo que esas sonrisitas son de mas que amigos- Dijo Peter pegándole un codazo a Remus quien se giro de vuelta a la mesa para seguir comiendo.

- No digas chorradas Peter.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw Nat volvió a bajar la vista después de haberle sonreído a Remus, y se concentró nuevamente en su dibujo, pero justo en ese momento Agustina hizo su aparición, pero no iba sola a su lado el mismísimo Sirius Black le tomaba la mano, los dos se veían muy sonrientes, se despidieron con un beso y cada unos se fue a su mesa. Agustina se quedo un par de segundos allí con una sonrisa soñadora hasta que diviso a su amiga del alma y corrió hasta ella.

- ¡Nat! ¡Nat! ¡Naty!- Grito la chica Abrazando a Nat fuertemente y dejándola muy sorprendida.

- Agus tranquila… ¿que ocurre?- Pregunto un tanto asustada la castaña ya que no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado.

- ¡Ay Nat! ¡Es que el amor es increíble!- Grito nuevamente Agustina volviendo a abrazarla aun mas fuerte si era posible, ante la atenta mirada de todo el comedor.

- Oh… ya veo que te fue bien- Respondió la castaña sonriendo.

- Increíblemente bien, ¡maravilloso!- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa soñadora sentándose al lado de su amiga- Nat… ¡somos novios!

- ¡Wuau! ¡Felicidades Agus!

- Todo gracias a ti Nat, si no fuera porque me obligaste a ir… nada de lo que ocurrió hoy… hubiera pasado- Agustina miraba a Nat con inmensa gratitud y una hermosa sonrisa.

- Para que están las amigas Agus.

- Bueno, bueno ¿y tu? ¿Que tal el día?- Pregunto la chica sonriendo.

- Pues… tranquilo, estuve en la biblioteca platicando con Lupin.

- ¡Uh! ¡Lupin! Es guapo, ¿y que? ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Agus! ¡Acabamos de conocernos! ¿Como me va a gustar?- Pregunto Nat alarmada.

- ¿Has escuchado hablar de algo conocido como flechazo?

- Agus, esto de estar enamorada te afecto la cabeza…- Respondió la castaña rodando los ojos pero sonriendo.

En la mesa de Gryffindor tres de los merodeadores felicitaban al cuarto de ellos.

- ¡Muy bien Padfoot! ¡Te costo pero al fin la conquistaste!- Dijo James sonriendo dándole una palmada en la espalda-

- Si, lo he logrado, esto de estar detrás de una chica durante un mes era muy nuevo para mi.

- Pero… ¿estas enamorada de ella?- Pregunto Remus.

- No, ¡que va! El amor no es para mi… pero ella es bastante atractiva y al menos tiene cerebro. Podemos conversar de otras cosas que no sean porque el rosa es mejor que el rojo…

- No sabes como te envidio amigo- Dijo Peter bajando la mirada

- Bueno esperemos que esta chica te haga sentar cabeza- Termino diciendo Remus antes de seguir comiendo.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Y? que les parecio el primer capitulooo? bueno por lo general son bastante aburridos, pero en los siguientes se viene lo mejor =) **

**plisssss dejenme muchitos reviews, sean buenitas *-* **

**LadyNini**


End file.
